Monster of the Vortex
by Pride's Downfall
Summary: The Doctor lands at the Youkai Academy, and Tsukune and his harem find them while in the woods.  Due to a temporal shift, various... things... keep cropping up.  It has fallen to the time-traveling trio and the Academy group to figure out the cause...
1. Chapter 1:  Discovery

_**Monster of the Vortex**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the subjects of this fan fiction. All rights go to the respective owners of Rosario + Vampire and Doctor Who.**

"No, no, no!" shouted the bow-tie-clad man as he danced around the central console of TARDIS. The Doctor moved around it quickly, flicking levers, pushing buttons, and acting generally over exuberant despite his vehement negatives.

"Come on, Doctor, what is it this time?" groaned Rory as he watched the Doctor from the couch in the control room. As he watched, the console started flashing red. He groaned again, and let his head flop back behind him.

"The TARDIS is being pulled in by a monstrous energy field! Guess it comes from being to a place where I've never spent too much time in before! Somehow…" the Doctor was cut off when the TARDIS lurched to the side suddenly and he was thrown off balance. Rory fell forward off the couch, and Amy collapsed while coming up the stairs from where she had been below the console, attempting to decipher the complicated color codes on the thermocouplings.

"Come on! It's usually not _this_ bad!" yelled Amy.

"Well, yeah! But I've never seen an energy field like this one before. It seems almost… transdimensional! It would take massive amounts of power to fuel a shield liked that!"

"Oh, so it's a shield? But then, why's it pulling us in this strongly?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!" The Doctor grinned, and the TARDIS started to calm down.

The TARDIS landed with the usual racket, and the three occupants of the vehicle stepped out cautiously. The mishap in the control room had made them cautious, more cautious than usual.

They were confronted by a large cliff side, looking out over a blood-red sea. Behind them was a dark, skeletal forest. Overhead, there was a full moon against a pitch black sky.

"Okay, not scary at all…" muttered Rory, evidently exercising his well-used sarcasm muscles.

"Well, this is new!" said the Doctor happily. "Never seen an energy shield like this, no-sir-ii!" He frowned suddenly. "I'm never saying that again."

"That's all fine and dandy, Doctor, but where precisely are we?" asked Amy.

"Japan! Not entirely sure where in Japan, but it _is_ Japan. You're speaking Japanese right now. Fun, eh? I never get tired of languages. Oh, the fun they are."

Both of the Doctor's companions looked at him incredulously, and then shook their heads in a way that signified that they were far too used to this kind of thing. They both looked up suddenly, however, when they saw the Doctor start sprinting towards the forest.

"You've got to be kidding me!" grumbled Amy, before she and Rory sprinted after the Doctor.

* * *

><p>"Tsukune!"<p>

The boy in question turned around, only to be greeted by Kurumu promptly suffocating him. Moka tried to pull Kurumu away as she pestered Tsukune, but she was beat to the task by Mizore, who had taken chance and chucked a few ice knives at Kurumu's forehead, which promptly caused her to collapse. Suddenly, pans appeared out of nowhere, and hit everyone smack-dab in the head. "Konichiwa, desu!" said Yukari.

In short, it was a normal morning. In due time, they managed to get to class, where Nekonome-sensei was able to keep them under something masquerading as control.

"Morning, everyone! Please get to your seats and settle down now!" said their cat-teacher. "Now, we're going to be doing a bit of geography today, so I need you all to listen up. We've got a special assignment, and I'd like to see it work!"

By this point, the class was a bit worried. When a special assignment was called, it usually meant that the infirmary would be full within the next three hours. On the other hand, their teacher didn't seem too upset, so maybe it wouldn't be too hard, at least physically.

"Alright, we're going to split up into teams, and make maps of the surrounding forest!" chirped Nekonome-sensei. At this the class became _very_ excitable. They promptly formed groups, and looked at the teacher expectantly. As expected, Tsukune's harem all grouped around him.

"Well, you guys usually aren't this responsive! I wonder what's gotten into the air?" As she spoke, she lost concentration and her tail started to flicker behind her.

"Ah, sensei? Your tail?" asked one of the students tentatively. He received an x-shaped slash across his face.

"Alright, everyone come get some compasses, papers, rulers, and telescopes. They'll be useful for making your maps. Try to keep it in scale, alright? The headmaster asked us to do this for him, so let's get it right!" The class headed out the door, relishing the prospect of having some _fun_, _outside_ work to do.

* * *

><p>After running a solid half-mile, the time-traveling trio stopped abruptly. Ahead of them, they could hear several sets of footsteps, drawing closer. They could be heard muttering about something, but the three couldn't make it out.<p>

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and started scanning the area that they were coming from. All conversation stopped immediately as the footsteps started moving faster. They had heard the screwdriver, even from the distance that they were apart. _This can't be good, _thought Rory.

The sets of footsteps revealed themselves in the form of several figures crashing into the clearing. They all seemed to be on the verge of attacking the group, all except for one brown-haired boy in the back. The rest of the group was composed of a pink-haired girl with a Rosario around her neck, a blue-haired girl who was rather… well endowed, and a short girl wearing a witch's hat and wielding a small wand. Amy looked up, and saw another girl perched in a tree. She was very pale, and had purple hair.

"Hello! Please don't attack us," said the Doctor cheerily. "We're just passing travelers, not trying to hurt anyone, no-sir-ii!" He frowned again. "No, no, no, no. _Not_ saying it again." He looked up at the group assembled before him. Brightening, he attempted to resume the conversation.

"Ah, a rather odd group you've got there! Only one human, by the looks of it, you there, in the back." The brown-haired boy looked rather startled at this.

As the Doctor opened his mouth to speak yet again, the blue-haired girl cut him off. "Who are you, and how did you get here?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy and Rory!" the Doctor said brightly. He indicated his companions. "We're travelers, like I said, and we came in my TARDIS. Must say, impressive field around this place, by the way. The ol' girl had a hard time getting through."

"The TARDIS? What's that?" asked the pink-haired girl.

"My transport! The _Time-and-Relative-Dimension-in-Space_. She brought us here." replied the Doctor.

"Not to be rude, Doctor," said the purple-haired girl as she dropped from the tree to land in front of the trio. "But we need your real name. Also, what kind of monster are you three? It'd be helpful to know, considering the… circumstances."

"Well, my name's just, you know, the Doctor. That's my name. And looking at the kind of monster? So, just the species?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, I'm a Time Lord. These two here…" he trailed off, pondering what he was about to say.

Amy and Rory, who had simply been waiting behind the Doctor until now, looked at him oddly. Amy spoke up. "We're just humans."

The females of the group all suddenly hissed at Amy and Rory.

"Somehow, I don't think that was the best thing to say, Amy," said the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2: Start

_**Monster of the Vortex**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the subjects of this fan fiction. All rights go to the respective owners of Rosario + Vampire and Doctor Who.**

The girls of Tsukune's harem all hissed vehemently at the time-traveling trio. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory promptly backed up, with the girls all looking at them with violent glares.

Moka looked at the three with curiosity. The Doctor, who was in the front, seemed a strange man. He was wearing a tweed jacket with a bow tie and suspenders, and seemed to be constantly scanning the environment around him. The woman with him, Amy, had bright red hair, and seemed a bit startled, if affronted. She seemed to be rather used to the idea that they were being threatened, and deemed them particularity _not_ scary. The man hiding behind her, though, Rory, seemed positively frightened. He, also, had the air of being in this situation a lot, but he seemed a lot less low-key about it.

"Humans…?" hissed Kurumu. She seemed a bit… upset by this idea, not near as mad that she appeared.

"Well, yeah, you got a problem with that?" demanded Amy. "If we're humans, then, what are you?"

Kurumu looked affronted. "Well, that's _rude_."

Tsukune finally managed to work his way to the front of the group. "Sorry about them. The thing is, we're at a school for monsters, and humans usually aren't welcome here…" He was cut off from his continuing explanation by Rory.

"What about you?"

Wincing, Tsukune explained. "I'm an exception, an experiment if you will. _Almost_ a mistake. I got in by mistake, but then again, this is probably the best place for me. I really do enjoy it here."

"Any chance of two more exceptions?" asked the Doctor suddenly.

"What?" Yukari yelped. "That's… that's…."

"Perfectly reasonable," said a cool voice. Mizore had seen fit to join the conversation.

"What? Why?" Kurumu was shocked at the idea, and promptly started voicing her opinions. Soon enough, Mizore, Yukari, and Moka were all joined in on the argument. Tsukune was left off to one side, and was rubbing the back of his hand sheepishly. He looked over at the Doctor.

"Sorry about them. They're always a bit… high strung when they're around each other," he explained. The Doctor seemed highly amused by the entire exchange. He looked around the forest, and got out his screwdriver.

"Don't worry," he said, as he scanned their surroundings. "I've seen stranger." He raised his screwdriver to his eyes, and looked at the readings. His eyes widened. "That's… odd." He looked around. "Power fluctuations. Temporal shift. At least three hours. Where's the main building?" He whirled around to face Tsukune. "WHERE?" he yelled.

"About a mile in that direction!" He pointed towards where the school was. "I'll show you!" He looked at the Doctor fearfully, wondering what in the world he was talking about. The three time travelers promptly sped off, with Tsukune in tow. By this point, the girls had all discovered that something was happening besides the argument, and that Tsukune and the three strangers had left.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm… That's a new one," declared the Doctor as he examined the buildings of the school. He turned to Tsukune and the girls, who had now caught up. "Could you take me to whoever runs this institution?"<p>

"Sure, let me just find Ruby. She'll be able to take you to the Headmaster's office," said Tsukune. He led the group to the school shop, where Ruby was currently working.

"Ruby!" called Tsukune. "I need your help!"

Ruby immediately looked up, curious at the prospect. "With what? What's happened to you this time? Ah. I see." She had spotted the Doctor and his companions. "Well, judging by your thought of coming to me, you need me to show them to the Headmaster?" She shrugged. "Fair enough. Come along, you three. I'll show you the way."


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction

_**Monster of the Vortex**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the subjects of this fan fiction. All rights go to the respective owners of Rosario + Vampire and Doctor Who.**

"Here is the Headmaster's office. Please be respectful," said Ruby as she led the time traveling trio, consisting of the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, down the hall. The hall was elaborately decorated, which only served to instill the two humans with a sense of mild foreboding. Ruby was used to this hall, having escorted multiple people down these halls, and the Doctor was his usual cheery self.

Ruby opened the door, and the Doctor stepped through quickly, with Amy and Rory trailing behind him nervously. The Doctor looked around the room and pulled out his screwdriver. Scanning around, with the glowing green light illuminating the room slightly, he straightened. Looking suddenly toward the desk, he grinned suddenly.

"Tenmei Mikogami, how very nice to see you again!" he exclaimed. The Headmaster simply grinned threateningly in response.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Doctor, how do you know this guy? And really, who is he?" Amy asked after a moment as she looked between the two ancient beings. Rory simply looked confused.<p>

"He's known as the Exorcist. He's one of the three Dark Lords of this region, and is currently the headmaster of this academy, apparently. But who am I, saying this like you're not even here, Mikogami? Come on, introduce yourself!" The Doctor shook his head. "I'm getting ahead of myself. Do you know me?" The Doctor asked the last question with a look of total seriousness upon his face.

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know you, at least, partially. As for whom I am and introducing myself, you've already done a fine job of that. Nothing more for me to add, really. Don't want to scare anyone, eh?" He turned and addressed the two humans in the room. "My thoughts are what to do with you two. As you've probably figured out by now, this is a school for monsters. We're using this school to attempt to form bonds between the monster and human populations, but, as of right now, it's only about halfway a success. Some, like the group you already encountered, are rather tolerant of humans. Others are not so tolerant."

"Wait," said Rory, with an alarmed look. "That group almost attacked us, and you say that they're _tolerant_?" He looked rather upset by this prospect.

"You simply surprised them," replied the Headmaster with a slight grin. "In the unlikely event that you _hadn't _noticed, they had a human with them, though I'd appreciate if you wouldn't say anything during your stay here."

"Stay?" interjected Amy.

"Of course!" crowed the Doctor. "There's an issue here, and I'd guess that my old friend here wants us to sort it out! He's brilliant, sure, but I'm the one with the knowledge of all that's wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey!" He looked rather proud of himself.

"Wait, but if we're humans, and we're going to stay here…" began Rory hesitantly. The Headmaster promptly interrupted him.

"There are ways to take care of that. Rory, Amy, we can say that you're students here. You're just young enough to pass off as seniors. Doctor, I'll have to ask you to stay on as a teacher. That'll be the easiest cover, as you're too… quirky… to be a student."

"Fair enough," agreed the Doctor.

"Quick question, eh, Headmaster," asked Amy hesitantly. "We're humans, and you're asking us to blend in here? Long term, from the sound of it?"

"Well," said the Headmaster, grinning widely again. "There's a special bit of magic that I've been working on. It requires something of the Doctor's, though, something known as the Chameleon Arch. Doctor, care to elaborate?"

The Doctor looked shocked. "You're serious? That's… dangerous to use! And I haven't used the Arch in over a year… or two… or ten…. Well, whatever." He turned to Amy and Rory to explain the concept. "The Chameleon Arch is a piece of technology that completely reconstructs your form from the DNA up. I can use it to turn myself into a human, if need be. I've done it once before, and let me tell you, it was painful…." He grimaced. "However, if Mikogami here is going to be supplying magic, it shouldn't be when you use it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _When_?" yelped Amy.

"And besides, we're already humans. How'll the Arch help us?" asked Rory.

"Simple," pronounced the Headmaster. "My magic will enable you to be turned into different kinds of monsters. Hopefully, it'll be an interesting result."

Amy grimaced as she considered the idea, and then nodded in conciliatory defeat. Rory seemed less certain.

"As to what you'll be turning into, I believe the Doctor will be the one to determine that."

The Doctor considered the two current humans before him. "Well… Rory, you'll probably be a… hmmm… descendant of Fáfnir. He's a rather vicious dragon. Amy, you'll probably turn out to be a wraith. It'll fit your personality, and it shouldn't be too difficult, what with your experience with perception filters. Mikogami, this should work, so factor it into the spell." He frowned, then brightened. "Yep! That'll work."

"Well," grumbled Amy. "This ought to be interesting…."


	4. Chapter 4: Reconfigure

_**Monster of the Vortex**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the subjects of this fan fiction. All rights go to the respective owners of Rosario + Vampire and Doctor Who.**

"So…" Amy began. "Just to make things clear, I'll be genetically altered to be a… wraith?" She looked at the Headmaster and the Doctor, and they both nodded. "And Rory'll be a kind of dragon?" Frowning, she apprised her husband. "Kinda hard to see…"

"Not necessarily!" said the Doctor. "The Chameleon Arch only alters your species DNA; your physical characteristics are basically the same as usual." He looked at Mikogami, as if expecting a contradiction.

Mikogami shrugged, and said, "You're right, no need to be defensive." He again turned to the two current humans. "The only thing that will openly change as to your appearance will be some less distinct features, such as ear and eye shape, and hair length. Also, you will each gain a new… form."

"Form?" asked Rory. He again looked confused.

"Yep!" chirped the Doctor from the side. "Monsters have two forms. The human form and the monster form. The monster form, or true form, has a few factors different from the human form. The monster form reveals all monstrous characteristics, such as body shape, abilities that you as a monster have, etc. _Also_, the true form unleashes any powers that you might have as a monster, be it controlling energy or elements, unlocking abilities such as super strength and quick travel, all the way up to being able to teleport and the like."

"So what abilities will we have?" asked Rory. He looked rather excited as he considered the idea and the implications therein.

"Depends," said the Doctor in a contemplative tone. "Various monsters have different abilities, such as the ones that I just mentioned." He glanced at Mikogami. "Any thoughts as to these two?"

"Well," drawled the Headmaster. "Spoilers."

The Doctor scowled. "You just had to, didn't you. Ah, well." He brightened. "So, Amy, Rory, you guys ready!"

"Sure?" said Amy hesitantly.

* * *

><p>Back at the TARDIS, the Doctor, the Headmaster, Amy, and Rory were clustered around the central console. The Doctor was pushing buttons seemingly at random in an attempt to get the equipment working. Suddenly, he jumped up, spun around, and pushed a large red button with great enthusiasm. Emergency Program 1 flickered into existence behind him, wearing the shape of a man with lots of curly hair and a long, multicolored scarf.<p>

"Doctor, I know this is a hologram, but… Who's that?" asked Rory. Amy looked just as curious.

"Well… That's one of my past regenerations. Hard to explain. That's my… fourth, if I remember correctly!" He seemed pleased at the thought. "That was a fun time! A lot like now, just as much fun as now!" He approached the hologram.

"Chameleon Arch program activated," said the hologram in a low baritone voice.

"Noted," replied the Doctor. "Where's the harness for it?" he queried in a slightly confused tone.

The harness in question materialized near the hologram. "Select base species DNA," intoned the program.

"Human!" called the Doctor. For some reason, he was running over to the pool doors. He promptly vanished through them. After a few seconds, he reappeared, carrying a small alan wrench.

"Wait, Doctor, is that… a _screwdriver_?" asked Amy incredulously. "Why on _earth_ would you need that?"

"Well, it's set so that the sonic won't work on it. Safety protocol, there's a deadlock. Therefore, I need this:" He held up the wrench. "I'll use it to secure the harness. So, who's first?"

Rory looked at Amy, and then announced, "I'll go first." He stepped toward the hologram, and then sidestepped and gingerly settled into the harness of the Arch.

The Headmaster, who had been standing off to one side with a bored expression looked at the Doctor. "When you're ready," he said.

"All righty, then!" The Doctor reached over and secured the helmet of the Arch, before turning back to the hologram. "Select protocol for resulting species."

"Confirmed. Choice?"

"Dragon. Type O. Classification, Fáfnir. Begin rewrite."

Energy began to coil around Rory as the machine started whirring gently. The Doctor glanced at Mikogami, and announced, "Okay, go ahead."

Mikogami took out a slip of parchment, and began reading it out loud in an unfamiliar language. As he spoke, the Arch began to spit out blue sparks and make creaking noises. Rory had his eyes squeezed tightly shut as his DNA was forcefully reconfigured. It seemed to take an infinitely long time, and as the machine finally settled into a pitch far above human hearing, it let out a bright flash of light, blinding the onlookers.

When the three spectators finally regained their sight, they looked at Rory in worry. Amy gasped. He was still the same, but he was ever so slightly… _different_. He held a more rigid posture, and his eyes were different. They were slightly longer, more angular, and his irises were now a dull green instead of the usual brown. As the Doctor undid the constraints of the Arch, Rory straightened.

As he stood, it could be seen that his arms were ever so slightly longer, and his fingers slightly longer and thinner. Also, instead of the usual pose that he would have taken when standing, he was in a slightly predatory pose, whilst simultaneously guarding.

"Okay, didn't quite expect that…" muttered Rory.

"Are you alright?" Amy nearly shrieked.

"Fine, fine. It just kind of tingled, but the main difference is that… everything _feels_ different. Not quite sure how to explain it, it just… _is_."

"Makes sense," commented the Headmaster. "Most monsters interpret things differently than normal humans. Monsters tend to have enhanced senses of hearing and smell, and in all cases energy detection. You'll probably feel a mild itching, since the TARDIS radiates a tremendous amount of energy."

"Yeah…" agreed Rory. He seemed mildly confused, but accepting of what was going on.

"So…" said Amy hesitantly. "My turn?"

"Yep," said the Doctor. He turned to look at her. "Ready?"

"Yes, though… I have one question." Amy looked nervously at her husband. "I'll be able to change back, right?"

Rory suddenly looked exceptionally panicked.

"Of course!" The Doctor looked around. "Had I forgotten to tell you? Your original DNA coding is sealed within a small object, usually a fob watch!" He glanced at Rory, who was about to speak up. "I'll give you yours in a minute, Rory." He returned to his original lecture. "Also, in case the watch is compromised, I'm having the TARDIS keep a copy as well. And considering it would be very difficult to compromise the TARDIS, you'll be able to revert whenever necessary. Take my word for it."

"Fair enough," said Amy. "Just thought I'd make sure."

* * *

><p>In due time, Amy was successfully harnessed into the Chameleon Arch. She seemed fairly low-key with the entire thing.<p>

"Alright, I'm going to start things up, gimme a sec," announced the Doctor. He strolled over to the holographic interface.

"Select protocol for resulting species," said the Doctor.

"Confirmed. Choice?" replied the interface.

"Wraith. Type S. Classification, Time. Begin rewrite."

Again, the machine sent wisps of energy around the occupant, but this time, instead of blue, the streaks were a mixture of red and silver. Amy kept her eyes open, but they were constantly fading in and out of focus as she felt the change pass through her. Again, the Arch started emitting pitches too high to hear as Mikogami read his mantra from the parchment in his hand. The flash was again seen, and when it cleared, there was Amy.

She, also, was herself, yet not quite. Her skin was paler, almost see-through, and her eyes were now a bright, piercing blue. Her hair was now much darker, a pale, dark red, and it was quite a bit longer, almost three-quarters of the way down her back. Her face was quite angular, and seemed to be almost perfectly geometric. Her hands were now covered in a light scrawling of black text, which Mikogami was now examining intently.

"It appears to be a seal. It must have been written into the spell to immediately create one if the subject became too powerful." He continued muttering as the Doctor undid the straps.

Amy stood up, and surveyed the area. "That was… weird. And it still is," she said quietly. The others all looked up from what they were doing. Amy's voice now had a distinct airy quality to it. It seemed to come from all points around them, not just her mouth. It also echoed slightly, though the TARDIS console room never echoed.

"Ah… What do you mean by weird?" asked the Doctor in a slightly befuddled tone.

"Well…" replied Amy, looking around her. "It's all so… bright, now. And I can see things through another dimension. Time, perhaps?" She looked hard at the Doctor. "I remember you telling the computer _time_ as the classification."

Mikogami spoke up. "Bright? Ah, as a wraith, you're most likely more sensitive to light in general. You'll get used to it. It just means that you'll be able to see nigh perfectly at night."

Rory, who was currently studying his wife curiously, asked, "What do you mean you can see time?"

"Everything has these… patterns… around them. They look sort of like those fractals you see in computer-made images. They form around the boundaries of things. Kinda neat, but they're starting to give me a headache."

"Okay, that confirms one thing," said the Doctor suddenly. All eyes turned to him. "She can't see the Vortex per se, that would drive her mad." His look darkened. "I would know." Grimacing, he looked at the console. "She can see 'ghost images' of the past and future of the objects, not very far, but far enough to be very noticeable."

"Well," said Mikogami, looking at the three other occupants of the room. "Shall we head back up to the school? Or Doctor, do you just want me to give you coordinates and have you fly us there?"

The Doctor groaned at the smug grin on the Headmaster's face.


	5. Chapter 5: Preliminary

_**Monster of the Vortex**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the subjects of this fan fiction. All rights go to the respective owners of Rosario + Vampire and Doctor Who.**

As the TARDIS made its way up to the school, the four occupants of the time machine shared a quick discussion.

"So, you said we'll be masquerading as high school students, right?" asked Amy. She twirled her now long, dark red hair as she spoke.

"Correct," replied Mikogami. He was currently pacing back and forth near the central console. "Most likely, you'll be placed into the sophomore group. Remember the group you ran into in the forest? You'll be in their class."

"But…" Rory began to say, but Mikogami cut him off.

"You look too old to be high school students? Wrong. There are a few students who look slightly aged due to various reasons. Also, your temporary transformation into monsters has made you appear ever so slightly younger. You now look to be in your older teens, as opposed to your mid-twenties, which is how you appeared prior." At this, Mikogami looked at the Doctor, who was currently playing as the master of disorganized time travel. "Aren't you forgetting something, by the way?"

The Doctor looked at him as though he was insane, and then a look of epiphany came to his face. "Oh, yeah!" He ran to the other side of the console and pushed a few random buttons. At his urging, the console revealed a small door to two indentations, which held two near identical fob watches. The main difference between the two was that one of them was silver, and the other was black, with complementary colored glyphs on each. The circular Gallifrean text seemed perfectly at home on the timekeeping devices.

"Alright, take these, guys." He proffered the watches to Amy and Rory. Amy received the silver watch, and Rory received the black watch. They both placed them around their necks with the attached chain. "I would advise you to not lose them, though. Oh, and they don't really tell time. So don't try to check. Otherwise, you'll turn back to human." When Amy and Rory looked confused at his explanation, he tried again. "If you open the watch, your previous DNA will be released back into your body. You'll turn into a human again."

"Oh," was all that Amy had to say.

* * *

><p>As the four people stepped out of the TARDIS, Mikogami waved his hand in the general direction of the school building. "This," he said pseudo-dramatically, "is the school. Enjoy." With that, he disappeared in a flash of light.<p>

"I hate it when he does that," muttered the Doctor. "Okay, then!" He rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. "Let's go find your homeroom. After that, I'm off to the office to receive my teaching assignment.

* * *

><p>In due time, the time-traveling trio found the room where Nekonome-sensei taught. Thankfully, it was the lunch hour, which meant that the classroom was devoid of students. Nekonome was sitting at her desk in the corner of the room.<p>

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, a new teacher here, and these two young people are Amy and Rory, transfer students. I've been directed to bring them to this class. Might I ask who you are?" asked the Doctor, quickly running through his spiel before Nekonome even finished looking up from her work.

"Nya?" was her initial response. She seemed mightily confused. Then, with her 'ears' twitching, she appeared to process what he had said. "New students, nya?" She then jumped up and proceeded to introduce herself. "I'm Shizuka Nekonome, nya. You said that you are the Doctor?" She looked at Amy and Rory. "And Amy and Rory are your names?"

The three confirmed their identities, and Nekonome started to lay out the ground rules of the school. "For you students, you've got the usual rules that you'd see in human schools, but two added ones here are that you are not allowed to reveal your true form, and you are not allowed to tell other people what kind of monster you are. It tends to keep people more peaceful, nya."

"Sounds good," said Rory. He continuously shifted from foot to foot, seemingly restless on his feet. Amy stood perfectly still, staring at Nekonome. She still seemed to be absorbing her new sight through time.

"Well," said Nekonome with a sigh. "I suppose you can't really come to class this afternoon. You'll start in the morning. Let me call Ruby, she'll lead you to the dorms and assign you rooms there. Those'll be your quarters for the rest of the year." After talking to the two new students, she looked over to the Doctor. "I'll take you over too the staff room, get you acquainted with everyone, nya."

* * *

><p>Once Ruby had come and departed with Amy and Rory, Nekonome proceeded to escort the Doctor to the staff room. Along the way, she quizzed the Doctor over various trivia. "So, what class are you going to be teaching?" she asked, tilting her head in a curious manner.<p>

"Not sure!" replied the Doctor cheerfully. "Still waiting on Mikogami to give me the assignment. Not sure…" His long-winded explanation was cut short by a paper flying into the hall and smacking him in the face. He peeled it off and read it aloud.

"Spatial mechanics." He made a face. "Well, that sorts that out."

"Spatial mechanics, nya? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Nekonome.

"Oh, things to do with time, space, etc. Wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey, very complicated. Why I'd need to teach that here… Who knows?" He trailed off into silence.

"So, Doctor," continued Nekonome, clearly not understanding his explanation. "Not to be rude, but what kind of monster are you? I've not met anyone even remotely like you!"

"Didn't you say that that wasn't allowed?" asked the Doctor, which a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Well, yes, but the rules are primarily for students, so that they don't fight too much. The question still stands, nya!"

"I'm a Time Lord," said the Doctor impassively. "I am an alien to this planet, from a planet called Gallifrey. I am currently 1103 years old. I have two hearts, and am a time traveler. My method of travel is known as the TARDIS, the Time-And-Relative-Dimension-In-Space." His voice became increasingly cold as his words continued. "I have the ability to regenerate just before death, altering my appearance and personality. I am currently on my eleventh regeneration. Any questions?

Nekonome could only stand there and gape in astonishment.


	6. Chapter 6:  Exposition

_**Monster of the Vortex**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the subjects of this fan fiction. All rights go to the respective owners of Rosario + Vampire and Doctor Who.**

Once introductions and such were over, the Doctor was finally bestowed a classroom, and Amy and Rory were given rooms in the respective dorms. All three of them were fairly happy with the accommodations, though Amy and Rory were still a bit nervous about being at a high school for monsters.

After the evening had passed, the three time travelers departed to their respective areas.

"The schedule says that first, we have to report… here," said Amy as she perused a map of the school. "This'll be our homeroom for the rest of the year. The name of our teacher is…" She glanced back at her schedule as they continued down the main hallway. "Ms. Nekonome. Wait isn't a nekomata…"

"A kind of cat-monster?" completed Rory. "Yeah, I saw a book entry on them." He glanced around as he talked. "Well, I guess you see something new every day."

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood at the front of his classroom as his students filed in. He watched them, and they watched him. After a moment, everyone was seated, and the bell rang. The Doctor again appraised the students before launching into his greeting lecture.<p>

"Hello! I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you guys, I hope we get along." He proceeded to start pacing in front of the board as he spoke in a rapid voice, seeming to want to get things over with.

"The Doctor?" asked a girl at the front of the class as she twirled her hair between her fingers. "Doctor who?"

The Doctor just winked at her, and then proceeded to announce, "Just the Doctor! That's my name! Well, more what people call me. But anyway, that's for another conversation." He rubbed his hands together as he looked around yet again.

"Okay!" he announced, turning to the board and picking up some chalk. "So, who can give me the equation for the Lorentz contraction?"

His class looked at him blankly.

"No? Aw, c'mon, that's basic. It's _L =L__0__/τ(v) = L__0__√(1 – v__2__/c__2__)_! Have you not learned this yet?" He proceeded to write the equation on the board.

His class continued to look at him blankly.

"It's going to be a long year," grumbled the Doctor.

* * *

><p>"Class, this is Amy, and this is Rory," announced Nekonome as she pranced around. She seemed overjoyed that she was having <em>two<em> exchanging students coming in at the _same time_. Such a thing was near unheard of. "Please be nice to them!"

"Nice to meet you," said Amy with a mild smile. Rory followed up with a nod of agreement.

"There are two desks over there, Amy-chan and Rory-kun. Right in front of Tsukune and Yukari, alright, nya?" Nekonome showed them their seats as Amy and Rory continued towards them and sat down. They were rather impressed by the school as of yet, and hoped for more surprises.

As they sat, they realized just who they were sitting near. It was the group that had nearly attacked them in the forest! Amy and Rory glanced at each other, then back at the students. _They seem nice enough now_, though Amy.

Amy and Rory got out their supplies, and class began. All had fallen into place.

**End of Part 1 – Next Chapter will begin Part 2**


End file.
